Star Wars Alt Episode VII (The Force Awakes)
by Sparrow of Blades
Summary: The First Order and Resistance Alt Reality during Episode VII


Greetings fellow reviewers, the following story is a remix of Star Wars Episode VII where a parallel reality runs its course, original work revised to provide a more intimidating villainous faction as well as bolster the spunk of the Resistance.

* * *

 _Episode VII_  
 _THE FORCE AWAKENS_

 _Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister NEW ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker along with his student Ben Solo, the last Jedi, are destroyed._

 _With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke in order to gain help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy._

 _Leia has sent her most daring pilot with a small task force on a mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's whereabouts…._

* * *

(-Poe Dameron View Point-)

Leia Organa as well as Poe Dameron were well aware of the importance of this mission and Poe himself was glad that his general was taking no chances in risking a potential failed retrieval of their mystery package. A crack team of veteran Rebel Alliance soldiers accompanied Poe during this essential quest, eight men who were pushing their late fifties but still in excellent shape.

 **"We're going to create a perimeter around the site, have some nice vantage points in case unexpected guests arrive"** the team leader alerted Poe in advance of his plans before gesturing military hand signals to his very well equipped battle group **"sure you guys go ahead, wouldn't want to upset the locals with the small arsenal we're carrying"** Poe replied with his trade mark whimsical tone as his droid BB-8 followed him out of the bronze VCX light frigate they traveled in.

The Jakku village was not like anything Poe expected to his surprise, every man and woman he saw were armed with a blaster of some sort along with the village being accompanied by a very sizeable mercenary force. Then Poe saw Lor San Takka the elder of this village and old friend of General Leia Organa, it didn't take long for them to get to the main subject after a few minutes of small banter

 **"This will begin to make things right. I've traveled too far, and seen too much, to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force"** Lor said as he handed a small leather sack with the upmost care to Poe Dameron who in return accepted it carefully as if what ever that was being handed to him were the lives of every person he ever cared about **"Well, because of you now we have a chance. The General's been after this for a long time"** Poe replied back and earned a small smile from the elder **"as long as you have hope there will always be a chance..."** upon Lor saying this statement BB-8 came in rolling frantically while issuing a series of loud frightened beeps.

BOOM!

The dropship the Resistance arrived in suddenly exploded before seven New Order ships appeared over the horizon closing in slowly **"What?"** Poe stated in confusion as he looked at the wreckage of his dropship then back at the enemy ships still far off **"Lor...did you tell anyone about this?"** Lor replied back anxiously **"only my family"** Poe gritted his teeth in annoyance that was not directed at Lor but at the mercenaries which were now taking defensive positions in anticipation of a fire fight **"for future reference refrain yourself from sharing information anyone near mercs, because you never know when one of those bastards will stab you in the back"** Poe groomed his hand over his hair in a obvious sign of anxious uncertainty **"do you have any other vehicles I can use to get out of here?"**

 **"I'm sorry we don't have any but there are outposts a days walk away that do"** Lor replied back in a mix of self anger and shame **. "Daaammmmiiit"** Poe said exasperated as his options to carry out the mission successfully dwindled by the second **"BB-8 buddy come here"** Poe called out his voice quivering slightly as he did before he dropped to a knee when the droid got closer and then presented the object Lor gave him not too long ago **"You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me?"** his droid beeped hesitantly before Poe repeated his statement more sternly. A second repetition seemed as if that was all that was needed to get the droid fleeing from the upcoming battle with the item that would change the tide of future battles.

 _I'll come back for you...It will be_ _alright._

Poe mentally consoled himself before looking back at Lor **"I'm staying to fight, seven drop ships...around hundred and forty men if they're using the drop ships I've been told about"** Lor looked at Poe Dameron in disbelief since this man went from anxiously terrified to seemingly fearless over the course of a minute **"Lor you go protect your family, the Resistance will hold the line here"**

ZWWWIIIFT!

The commando leader of the Resistance force that accompanied Poe fired an Anti-Air rocket from a custom made rocket launcher, the projectile struck its mark one kilometer away from their current position **"See, now they're down twenty..uh maybe"** Poe remarked with a facade of smugness before patting Lors shoulder momentarily and dashing away to find a defensive position, another rocket was fired but the New Order dropships releashed a storm of chaff flares that disorieted the lock on of the rocket making it completely miss the remaining six. **"They're getting better, the Galactic Empire would never use self preservation designs like these"** a cool voice commented through Poe's ear piece which became linked with the other eight rebels when their dropship was blown up. **"So whats the game plan?"** Poe asked through his comm as he dropped to his belly on a small ledge that overlooked Lor's village and brought out his blaster rifle's sight to his right eye.

 **"Cover the villages flanks, mercs got a heavy turret with a deflector shield set up at the front. Anything going for a direct assault is going to be a meatgrinder to get through so they'll have to flank to reduce their casualties, I would use more rockets but their chaff flares make them no good at long range and I'll bet a pack of Deathsticks that these bastards will dock their ships at an unapproachable angle"**

* * *

 **(-** FN-2187 View Point-)

 **"It's a good day to die for the New Order ladies and gentlemen!"** platoon leader FN-21 shouted with zeal as the six remaining AAL's docked behind a large hill one hundred and fifty meters away from the Jakku village's main entrance, today was a day unlike any normal day in the New Order as today was initiation day where the bulk of the New Order infantry present were unblooded privates that were being led by a handful of seasoned New Order officers into battle.

 **"Officers of Bravo Platoon, the commander wishes us to inform you that Alpha Platoon has been completely destroyed by an Anti-Air projectile and as such you will succeed them and take point"** the pilot of Bravo platoon's vehicle informed the three captains and platoon leader through the communication devices built inside their helmets, **"remember your training and find any cover you can"** FN-21 advised as he paced back and forth checking his battle group, unlike the other platoon leaders FN-21 was the youngest but also most physically intimidating standing at a height of six feet and five inches while weighing in around three hundred pounds most of it pure muscle. The armor he and all the other New Order infantry wore today was also new a recently phased in Heavy Armor issued by General Hux himself, the astethic design was similar to the original armor FN-21 wore but the one he wears now has far more added bulk to maximize defense against blaster bolts and projectile weapons, the new armor made everyone look twice as large with the clearly visible thickness on every body part with the ones standing out the most being the Helmet,Pauldrons,Knees and Chest/Back plate.

The AAL's back door opened and FN-21 brought his New Order designed X-7 rotary blaster cannon to bear, it was a weapon based on the old Z-6 model from the Clone Wars but with significant improvements over the Clone Wars variant, his X-7 was more compact with short barrels making this weapon less adept at long range but in return far more effective at close range by being easier to handle and packing almost thrice the fire power per shot. FN-21 with his free hand pressed his index and middle against a button that was by the side of his helmet **"Smokes out"** FN-21 issued a command to his pilot in synchronization with the other platoon leaders, small cylinder cannons installed at the top of the AAL dropships began firing dozens of shells over the hill infront of them but they were not intending to shell the Resistance into annihilation oh no because this was a retrieval mission as such these shells released thick plooms of smoke that would spread far and wide obscuring line of sight.

 **"Move out, snipers in the back, heavy weapons in the middle, carbines with me"** FN-21 relayed nonchalantly before flipping a scope up on his X-7 and bringing it to shoulder level, FN-21 knew he and his forces would not be able to see anything in the smoke at this position but also knew the smoke would not last forever so they had to move in quick. His platoon covered ground quick one hundred meters in under a minute with their heavy armor then suddenly as they were advancing blind blaster fire began whizzing towards their general direction **"DROP DOWN, DROP DOWN!"** FN-21 shouted urgently before throwing himself onto the ground and lying flat on his belly however some of his men still ended up being struck by blaster bolts but the Heavy Armor did its job wonderfully and kept his forces in action with seemingly no visible harm done aside from a few sparks and burnt marks on their white armor, **"keep your heads down and don't shoot, they're blind firing in an attempt to bait out return fire and pinpoint our position before we get closer. Time to put some boot camp training into action and crawl, we don't have much time before the smoke dissipates"**

FN-21 and his forces began crawling meter by meter, eventually they reached the edge of the smoke field where the visibility of their opposition was barely observable, the platoon commander saw the turret set up and issued a new order to his battle group **"Carbine users switch to your underslung DT launcher attachment, take down that turret...focus fire ASAP"** FN-21 surveyed the field a second time but could not see any other priority targets _Where's the rocketeer that took down Alpha's dropship?_

* * *

(-Poe Dameron View Point-)

 **"I got a baaad feeling about this"** Poe commented on his comm towards his companions after their attempt to bait return fire failed

A Resistance sniper replied back to Poe **"We got about forty to eighty** **guns trained on their general direction, maybe they ar-'"**

Boosh,Boosh,Boosh,Boosh,Boosh!

 **"BASTARDS ARE USING THERMAL DETONATORS!"** the Resistance fire team leader shouted over the comms as a New Order strike force on the ledge launched a barrage of impact based explosives towards the front defense of the Jakku Village and wiped out not only the emplaced turret in a blaze of miniaturized nuclear fire but also a quarter of the mercenaries there due to the proffesional spread created between the shots which maximized the potential kill radius, the New Order Stormtroopers now began charging down the slope they shot from while the flanks being covered by the Resistance commandos came under fire at an almost eight to one ratio **"ten ,o'clock ten o'clock they're making a been line for the dome homes for cover"** Poe alerted as he took aim and began shooting, his first three shots narrowly missed a Stormtrooper and to his surprise he landed a direct hit on his fourth shot but not because he managed to hit his mark directly in the forehead but because the Stormtroopers head reeled back for a moment before he continued running to cover **"are you seeing this?"** Poe asked while he wore a bizare face and began focus fire on the same troopers chest

 **"It's some new plastoid and ceramite composition in their armor, trade speed for unbelievable defense. These guys are like Juggernauts!"** Poe heard a Resistance members response while he himself continued rapidly landing successful shots until the barrel of his blaster was steaming smoke and only then did that singular Stormtrooper stop moving **"but they're not invincible"** Poe added.

Boosh,Boosh,Boosh,Boosh,Boosh,Boosh!

The thoomping sound of a grenade launcher was heard but this did not come from the New Order side but rather one of the Resistance fighters **"But a taste of their own medicine keeps em nice and quiet"** the grenadier commented in a cocky accent as his barrage of explosives ragdolled and killed an entire squad of Stormtroopers who were just near the proximity of his explosives shockwave, **"we're losing ground"** the Resistance squad leader apprehensively commented as Poe saw him fire a rocket at a Stormtrooper who subsequently exploded into a pile of red giblets all over another Stormtrooper who was mowing down dozens of their allies with a rotary cannon **"Hey, someone snipe that bastard with the cannon before he kills the little force we have left!"** Poe heard over the comms and took aim at the target but before he could a blaster bolt whizzed by him and killed a Resistance sniper that was perched up a bit further from Poe **"WOH!"** Poe clamored before rolling on his back far away from his ledge

 **"SNIPER, SNIPER IT'S THE ME-"** silence..two Resistance fighters killed by one of the very same Mercenaries Lor hired to defend his village, at this position Poe couldn't successfully engage with his weapon but he heard the grenadier inform the survivors that he was making a move on the mercenary traitor only to shortly afterwards be killed by a barrage of lasers bolts that came from New Order snipers that were only now revealing themselves as the smoke completely finished dissipating. The tide of battle with out a doubt changed to favor the New Order as their snipers ensured control over the battlefield forcing the Resistance squad leader along with two other members to flee behind one of many thick Jakku dome homes present in the village however the threat of the rogue mercenary did not end, covered from head to toe in archaic armor that was complemented by old rags the Mercenary wearing a blue helmet with a suspiciously bug like design pulled out a remote detonator from the worn out coat that was on the figure and flipped the switch.

KABLOOOM!

Explosive devices planted in advance prior to the battle were with in the Jakku home and became active, fire exploded outwards with debris and shrapnel eviscerating the old rebels that were using it as cover, five of Poe's eight escorts were now killed by this mysterious figure but before the figure could do more a New Order sniper shot at the Mercenary who spun one hundred and eighty degrees from contact with the bolt and collapsed backwards.

* * *

 **(-** FN-2187 View Point-)

FN-21's fists were covered in red mush as he finished his brutal close quarters fight against a Rebel commando, the Mercenaries were long dead and only a few handful of armed villagers continued the fight under the leadership of two remaining rebels **"Ugh come on"** he commented as he pushed himself up from the corpse and reached for his weapon only to realize the cip had ran dry from the constant suppresive fire he used to close the distance _Dam I'm out of ammo_ multiple blaster bolts struck FN-21 at close range each one creating an excruciating amount of pain despite the heavy armor. He stumbled back almost losing all of his balance but the bolts were relentless each one striking the same mark leaving FN-21's armor close to structural compromisation **"ARGH!"** FN-21 howled as the heat from the bolt seemed to intensify with each shot and finally he fell on his back clutching his smouldering chest piece after what seemed to have been over a dozen blaster shots. A villager appeared with in his vision as he layed on the ground and that villager had a barrel pointed directly at his visor.

 _No not like this..._

FN-21 closed his eyes expecting to be finished off there and then but nothing happened, there was no sound in fact all the sounds of blaster fire being traded between both sides seemed to have ended suddenly. FN-21 opened his eyes and saw the blaster the villager had pointed at him originally was now pointed at the villagers head but the thing was no one was holding the blaster it was just floating in mid air, FN-21 sat up and dragged himself a few feet away from his opponent before one of his squaddies helped pull him up from the ground **"what's going on?"** FN-21 asked his subordinate who only replied with a gesture towards a direction.

 _The Commander_

FN-21 tightened his fist into a ball as he stared at the midnight cloaked figure approaching the villagers, this figure was the New Order's commander appointed by Snoke himself but this was the first time FN-21 ever saw the Commander in person even then the physical appearance of their leader was covered by a black cloak and apparently a helmet which seemed to be made entirely out of obsidian glass that of which only visually revealed the reflection of those who gazed at it not the person beneath the eerie helm. **"Commander, we found a surviving mercenary what shall we do with him?"** Charlie Platoon leader asked as his two men dragged a dazed figure across the sand from each arm.

 **"Him?"** the Commanders voice was distored becoming difficult to pick out characteristic traits such as tone but the rhetorical question was one such exception, with a hand gesture the Commander used the force to lift away the mercenaries blue helmet at a distance which then revealed a caucasian woman in her mid twenties that had a small red gash by her temple no doubt a grazing wound from a blaster bolt **"this is Captain Phasma, she is the one responsible for easing our victory"** the figure attired in black raised a gloved hand to gesture **"take Captain Phasma to be treated for her wounds"**

 **"I'm okay sir"** Phasma replied back shaking her head slightly while blood dribbled down her temple, the Stormtroopers by the out of uniform Captain released their grip on her as she pushed herself up clumsily **"with all due respect, I request to continue my assistance"** the Commander gestured a hand at the thirty villagers with floating blaster rifles pressed against their heads **"I have everything under control Captain, you are relieved until further notice...go...now"** Phasma lowered her own head as sign of submission **"as you wish commander"** the battle worn blonde soldier was beginning to walk pass the commander when she was suddenly stopped by a gloved hand and spoken to in a low voice for a few seconds before the Commander finally released grip on her.

 **"Now bring me Lor"** the Commander relayed command to Charlie's platoon leader, it didn't take long before Stormtroopers dragged the old man to Snoke's apprentice, **"you know what I've come for old man"** Lor retored **"is this Snoke's pet talking or someone else entirely?"** the Commander ignored Lor's retort and continued **"The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it, and now you're going to give it to the New Order"** Lor hardened his face with stubborn defiance **"I'd sooner die than give you information on his where abouts"** the Commander shifted head to side and sighed **"very well then now you...shall die along with everyone in this village"**

Pursh!

* * *

And so end acts I!

Act II,III,IV,V,VI,VII,VIII,IX,ect to be written in future installments.

Please let me know what you think of the story so far via the reviews ^·^


End file.
